


Revenge

by Who_First



Series: My Little Doll [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's has his revenge against Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t even able to say that he went down fighting. Not when the ninjas shot him with a tranquilizer from a building away and he was on his knees vision turning black before he saw them.

Tim woke up freezing and naked under torch light on cold stones. His hands were retrained up past his head, manacled to a metal spike that entered the stones, but his legs were free. Leaving Tim to twist around onto his knees and yank at the spike. Muscles across his back twitching effort as he strained to pull the spike out.

“Desist Detective.”

 _No, no, no. Ra’s_.

“That spike is set in concrete under the stone flooring. No amount of pulling on your part will move it.”

“Ra’s.” His head hurt but Tim had no problem focusing on the man appearing from the shadows.

“Greetings my Detective. I hope my men were not too hard on you.”

“What do you _want_.”

“I’m sure you are familiar with revenge Detective. I did warn you.” Ra’s actually bent lower, still seeming to hover in the moving light, as he stared into Tim’s eyes. “You made me rather upset my Detective. I thought it best to… persuade you _not_ to repeat the event.”

“Go to hell Ra’s.” Tim pulled on the manacles; if he couldn’t move the spike hopefully he could get his hands out of the metal constraints. “I did what I had to. You would have done the same.”

“Indeed I would. But you humiliated me in front of my league Detective. As I have said before, you will not escape freely with that accomplishment.” Ra’s hand snaked out and gripped Tim’s bare hip, fingers digging deep into his flesh until small blood rubies rose to the surface.

“I realize that you are not scared my Detective but I would inform you to hesitate before angering me.” Ra’s fingers clenched tighter and he watched as Tim bit his lip at the sudden pain. “Do you understand what is about to happen Timothy Drake?”

“You’ll beat me. Kill me, maybe, make me a warning for others willing to go against the league.”

“No Detective.” The hand that had been bruising his hip released, fingers ghosting over Tim’s flesh until they reached their new goal, and stroked.

Timothy gasped, kicking at Ra’s until the man moved again and his feet were pinned, as the cold hand wrapped firmly around his cock.

“I will teach you what happens to pretty little boys who interfere with my affairs.” Ra’s was sitting on Tim’s legs now, pinning them to the stones, one hand working at his groin the other moving under his back and lifting him.

“Stop! Ra’s stop!”

“Why should I Detective? I could kill you and bring you back with the Lazarus pit. Over and over.”

“No don’t!” Tim twisted harder as Ra’s positioned his body, he could feel the sensitive skin at his wrists split open against unforgiving metal.

“But that would destroy your mind and I do have further use for your brilliance Detective.” Ra’s moved both of his hands to Tim’s neck, his body trapping the young detective even firmer against stone, while frozen, _dead_ , lips pressed against Tim’s neck.

“You are quite lovely Detective. I could be convinced to keep you by my side instead of giving you to the league.”

“What?” Tim flinched as teeth bit at his pulse, one hand snaking into his hair and pulling him up off the ground. “Let me go Ra’s. My family will come for me.”

“Oh no Detective. You are not getting away after this one night, that would be far too easy on you for the damage you have caused.” Ra’s smiled, lips twisting in cold amusement, as he regarded Tim. “You will be here until you are tired of and then you shall be eliminated.”

“Don’t touch me!” Tim yanked his head away from the hand holding it up, lunging forwards and biting into Ra’s covered shoulder, teeth not making it through the heavy fabric, before his was backhanded.

Ra’s face had went cold as he watched Tim’s head bounce against the floor blood staining the stone, waiting for Tim to fix heavy stunned eyes on him, before pointedly glancing at the teeth marks left in his green and gold cloak.

“I see even now I am too lenient on you Detective.” Ra’s touched a finger to his lips before standing up over Tim, walking away before the vigilante could kick his feet out. Speaking again after he vanished into the shadows beyond the hazy torchlight

“I would not have made this pleasurable for you Timothy Drake. But it would have been quick and you would not have been too harshly broken. You would still have yourself whatever relief that may have given.”

Tim arched on the floor, trying to spot what Ra’s was doing, before pulling harder on the manacles, desperate for escape. Even dislocating a thumb to try easing through the tight metal.

“But perhaps you would prefer the pleasure to pain?” Ra’s stepped back into the light one hand holding a belt of knives the other a small vial that glittered in the faint light. “I think not, but you have surprised me before. Still the choice is no longer yours.” Ra’s stood just out of reach of Tim’s feet.

“It shall never be your choice again Detective.”

Tim stayed quiet, _watchful_ , it was the only choice left to him.

Ra’s carefully set the vial down, even further away from Tim could ever hope to kick it, and reached forwards grabbing at Tim’s legs. Tim went wild, wriggling and kicking at Ra’s the stones anything, trying to keep Ra’s from pinning his last weapon. It didn’t do any good, Tim was restrained, and Ra’s was much stronger than he ever would be. Which meant all too soon Ra’s had both of Tim’s ankles trapped under one hand, even as the boy still fought for freedom, the other hand moving to pick a knife from the belt.

“Detective. You are so beautiful that I hate to mar you any further than you already have been.” Ra’s sighed in irritation at the need.

Then he slammed the knife down through Tim’s foot.

Tim _screamed_ as the cold steel plunged through flesh and muscle into the floor, skittering across the stone until it caught on something. White hot pain traveling up through Tim’s legs as he abruptly froze still screaming at the pain.

And Ra’s took the stillness to grab a second knife and stabbing through Tim’s other foot.

“Believe me Detective,” Ra’s said above Tim’s screaming. “I do regret you forcing me to do that. But know that I will not hesitate to put you in your place.

“I’ll stop you Ra’s,” Tim was sobbing trying to think past the pain. “You can’t-“

Tim’s words changed back to screaming as Ra’s _twisted_ both knives.

“You may try.” Ra’s had the amused little smile back on his face as he reached back to grab that tiny, innocent looking, little vial.

“Stay away from me!” Tim gasped for breath for breath as Ra’s bent next to his head. “Stop Ra’s don’t do this!”

“I already have informed you that you have no control over your situation Detective, do not make me continue to repeat myself.” Ra’s free hand gripped Tim’s head, forcing the boy back and his mouth open under digging fingers.

“That was the pain dear Detective. This is the pleasure.”

A thumb flicked the vial open, paying no attention to Tim’s frantic struggles, as Ra’s coldly observed the vial tilting above Tim’s mouth. The feeling of the alien liquid entering his mouth was worse than Ra’s lips against his own, or the hand against his lips and nose, blocking airflow until Tim was forced to swallow. Even then the fingers stayed, keeping Tim from breathing, until his vision started greying out and his limbs were heavy and motionless upon the stone.

“It will start soon Detective.”

It was. Fire started in his throat and traveled quickly down, like the one time Tim had tried whiskey, leaving his thoughts alone but his whole body started burning. _Aching_ for something Tim knew he wouldn’t like.

When the rough, cold, hand fixed again on his cock and the sparks of painful arousal _blinded_ Tim, he started sobbing and screaming for a new, worse, reason.  Tim writhed against Ra’s hard touches, every part of him yearning for more of the Demon’s touch while he panicked at the thought of what Ra’s would do next.

“So Detective? Would you prefer the pain to this?” Ra’s watched coldly as the small young man thrashed against the floor, cries spilling from his mouth and eyes clenched shut against reality. “Tell me can you focus enough to speak? Or do you feel too disconnected? This wonderful drug is designed to make you crave pleasure while keeping you sober enough to understand what is happening.”

Ra’s slipped his hand down to Tim’s hole, the boy not noticing fingers that had been wetted against the last of the vials contents, and plunged inside the twisting _needy_ body.

“Ra’s…please!” Tim tried to arch up into the fingers plunging inside of him, needing _more_ of Ra’s touch _so badly_ , even as he was breaking apart.

“Do you hear yourself Detective?”

Tim squinted his eyes open to see Ra’s gazing at him, then he was screaming for more, as buried fingers thrust deeper and hit something, _prostate_ a distant part whispered, and he needed something _bigger_.

“I will not continue until you ask me for more Timothy.” Ra’s was so close. “Men have killed themselves in the need to quench their desire. _I will not allow you any type of relief until you beg me_.” Ra’s breath curled against Tim’s cheek as he purred the threats.

It was hard to fight past the unending pleasure, the need for it to be complete, for Tim to find any words.

“Ra’s please…” Tim couldn’t move as a dingle hand held him still. “Please Ra’s…I _need_!”

He writhed harder against Ra’s as fingers pulled out of him, feeling so horribly empty, and lost from the missing touch.

“Ra’s fuck me, please Ra’s! I n-need it!” Tim’s eyes opened, fully dilated, latching onto the cruel smirk crossing Ra’s face. “Please oh god please!”

“You beg very prettily Detective.” Ra’s dragged fingernails up Tim’s chest to the boys shrieking. “Do you understand? Do you hear yourself _begging me to fuck you_?”

“I hear! Ra’s I can’t- Ra’s please!” Salty tears streaked down Tim’s face he would die without Ra’s touch.

“You will remember that Timothy.” Ra’s promised one hand going to his own pants as he finally pulled his erection free without stripping. “Even if you never feel the pleasure again. You begged to be made mine… Didn’t you.”

“Yes!” Tim could feel the heat from the Demon move closer, his mind still shrieking at the pure wrongness of the desire sweeping him away, but he needed to be filled. To be fucked until everything was gone.

Hands gripped his thighs, pulling his legs further apart Tim knowing his feet were being destroyed with the movement but Ra’s was touching him again and the pressure against his hole was back and Tim _knew_ it was Ra’s dick this time.

Not even sensitive skin splitting as Ra’s pushed inside could stop the pleasure, the stretch that felt so right as Ra’s ripped his way inside. And Tim finally felt right, full as Ra’s pressed until he could no longer move, the invading dick scraping against his blood and tight _heated_ walls making Tim whimper and keen at finally feeling so good.

“You should see yourself _my Detective_.” Ra’s voice was straining, as he thrust hard and fast into the willing, begging body, his hands wrenching Tim’s head back to show his throbbing pulse. “Impaled upon my cock and begging me for more. Do you ever want me to stop?”

“No!” Tim was wailing, voice ragged in his still _burning_ _need_ , he pressed harder into Ra’s, trying to get just that much more of the assassin inside. The

“Remember this Detective. _My Detective_.”

Teeth latched onto Tim’s pulse and bit hard, blood spurting around strong fangs, purposefully ravaging the skin until the scar would never vanish. All the while thrusting harder and relentlessly stabbing into Tim’s prostate.

Tim was cumming, exploding against Ra’s clothing, and then he was dying as the pleasure turned to gut wrenching disgust at the violation of his body.

Ra’s kissed his lips, damningly gently after raping his mind, but all Tim could do was stay docile, accepting the touches as he shivered. Sobbing quietly as Ra’s let his head fall to the side.

“My _Detective_. Remember that you _begged_ me to make you mine.”

Tim could feel Ra’s moving away, but shock was setting in, every muscle screaming in pain and blood was still spilling sluggishly from his neck. Everything felt so wrong, his body desecrated, and broken.

As Ra’s footsteps vanished, Tim’s quiet sobbing broke until the screaming echoed across stones.


	2. My Song Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's starts breaking Tim

“Stop, please stop Ra’s.”

Tim tugged at the dizzily at the hand around his waist, dragging him down the hall, the open wounds on his feet bleeding with each step the aphrodisiac still turning his mind to mush. Tim knew something about this hallway, knew there was something _evil_ and _wrong_ at the end, but he couldn’t remember what and Ra’s kept dragging him like Tim weighed nothing.

“Be silent Timothy Drake.”

The air was freezing, Tim could see the puffs of warm air escaping his lips, could almost see the vapor escaping his naked skin. He wanted to scream for help, but his mind was so foggy and his lips felt numb, and besides who cared enough to help him.

“You will thank me for this later, Timothy.”

Tim snarled weakly, punching at where Ra’s was touching him, the assassin catching his fist and twisting it back until Tim gasped and tears left crystal paths down his cheeks. His head fell back as Ra’s lifted him up off the ground, giving up on dragging dead weight, and simply carrying the broken doll.

Timothy made the most beautiful doll, such pale porcelain skin paired with his dark hair and stunning blue eyes. Weak as he was from blood loss and drugs he was also pose able. Ra’s would have loved to take the boy up to his new room and continue training him, but he knew as soon as the drugs left Timothy’s body the boy would run.

And that would not be allowed. Further training, _breaking_ of the boy’s spirit, would commence before Timothy would be allowed to rest and regain any of his former strength.

“Wait…” Tim was swallowing convulsively, trying to get his throat and tongue to both work enough to form the needed words, whole body shivering in Ra’s deathly cold arms.

“No, my sweet Detective.” Ra’s laughed grim and full of darkness. “You _will_ thank me. Everything in your past life will become a distant memory. It will make your new life easier.”

Tim shivered harder as Ra’s paused in a rough stone doorway, staring down into his frightened orbs. He could feel the predatory stare, burning through his veins, running over his body.

“Fear not Detective. Your life will not be rewritten, your past remains your own, but you will be broken.” Ra’s grinned teeth exposed in his tan face. “Just enough for my pleasure.”

Ra’s resumed his careful steps and Tim could see the stones reflecting a sick green light. Tim could smell the horribly sweet and nauseous stench of lingering death and decay, of too much coppery fresh blood spilled to ever be forgotten, of something alive yet _rotting_. It wasn’t until Ra’s dropped him to the rough floor that he could see the source of the smell.

The Lazarus Pit.

“No!”

Visions of Jason filled his head, how broken and angry he was after the pit, the near insanity it caused in his estranged brother. Of what happened when Dick threw ‘Bruce’s’ body into a different pit. All the _insanity_ caused over the centuries by pits like this. It made Tim struggle harder, desperately, as Ra’s dropped him lightly to the floor, still holding his upper body in place.

“Are you against immortal life, Timothy?” Ra’s held him close, one hand around his doll’s neck keeping the boy’s head still and looking at the green bubbling liquid. Liquid that promised health, life, and an eternity of torture.

Tim was shaking, couldn’t _stop_ shaking, cold primal fear seeping from every pore at the sight of that dangerous pool before him.

“No… it’s destroyed. I know it was destroyed.” Tim’s one free hand batted at Ra’s arms, fingers clawing at the hand against his neck and chin.

“I think not. There will always be Lazarus pits for those who know where to look.”

Tim whimpered as Ra’s released him, dropping Tim to the floor, sprawling across cold stone and dirt, while Ra’s loomed over him pulling a Kris dagger from his belt. Tim’s breath hitched, lying numb on the stones and watching the crooked knife gleam, watching as Ra’s bent and dipping the blade into the luminescent green liquid.

“There is an ancient curse Detective. It states that Death is Only the Beginning.” The Demon Head looked insane looming over Tim, features highlighted in the pulsing green light, cold eyes matching as the viscous liquid slid to the end of the knife. “With me you shall never feel the swift wings of death.”

The Demon’s Head dropped quickly, straddling Tim’s unresponsive body, the hand not holding the knife wrapped around Tim’s neck and gripped. His windpipe was closed off with a rasping choking noise; Tim could just barely see the dripping knife moving closer, his skin sizzling as a drop landed.

The dagger descended, and hot burning paths of fire carved their way across his chest, the dagger digging through flesh and muscle making Tim keen in pain. The pain was everything, he was screaming at every acidic movement of the dagger, but Ra’s holding his throat too tight for any other sound to escape, and his blood was _boiling_.

Tim could fell the poison spreading through each and every one of his veins like a wild fire, bringing death and insanity, and when Ra’s released his throat the screams erupted. Hoarse and rasping, too much pain to think, his voice cracking and turning to broken _desperate_ whispering sobs.

“My Timothy. You look absolutely striking like this.”

Ra’s lightly petted Tim’s cheek, tracing broken trails of tears, and traces of blood at the boy’s lips. Tim’s body went limp and unmoving as death covered fingers pushed into his mouth, coating his tongue with the Lazarus Pit, the other hand abandoning the Kris dagger and moving down his stomach. Digging into the deep, _bleeding green_ , wounds carved into his chest.

Skin sizzled as more drops splashed against Tim’s stomach; burning as Ra’s drew his hands down Tim’s twitching body. Pressing into glowing wounds pulling up more blood and glowing green, grinning as Tim shook at the hard touch, pressing hard as the hand touched flaccid flesh.

“Dear sweet Timothy,” Ra’s bent low and kissed the burning, _leaking_ , knife wounds. “Do you feel the Lazarus inside you?”

He forced Tim’s thighs apart, fingers gliding in Tim’s ass, still loose and bloody from earlier, before retreating and held in front of Tim’s glassy eyes. Showing off the blood mixing with green liquid insanity and then cleaning the mix off on Tim’s chest.

Ra’s erection shoved inside Tim, lubed only with more liquid from the disturbing pit, hard enough that Tim’s body jumped across the floor. Tim didn’t react, pain was fleeting after the torture of having the Lazarus water stabbed through his chest, even as he felt the burning tendrils weave their way inside him.

He was lost in fog, he could feel Ra’s pumping in and out, faster and harder with ever thrust. Tim’s muscles tightening against the intruder, his body betraying him, wanting more of the heavy thrusts, each hitting just that right spot to send Tim’s breaking mind further away.

“Can you feel me inside you Detective?” Ra’s slowed and ground against Tim. “I changed my mind Detective. No one else will ever touch you.”

A broken animalistic whimper escaped Tim’s throat as Ra’s pressed close enough, hard enough, that Tim wasn’t sure, couldn’t be sure, of where he ended and Ra’s began. The sick squelching noise of Ra’s moving, balls slapping against Tim’ ass, in and out filled the air, much louder than the minute whimpers escaping Tim’s mouth.

“You will be my Doll, Timothy Drake. Made solely for my purposes, to fulfill my desire.” Ra’s grin was filled with sharp glowing teeth as watched the boy beneath him, placing the Kris dagger against Tim’s throat, licking his lips as small drops of blood beaded up around the razor sharp blade.

There was another quick inhale as Ra’s kissed Tim’s bloody throat, catching the escaping blood, before sliding his bloody lips up to ravage Tim’s lips. Blood and gore covered tongue thrusting into Tim’s mouth, teeth chewing at his lip, breaking the delicate flesh.

“How beautiful you are, _impaled_ upon me, my lovely Doll.”

Tim blinked once, slowly, thankful to the pain for distancing him from the rape, wished he could distance himself further. The dagger was abandoned again, nails cutting into his sides, as Ra’s grabbed his hips, pulling Tim to meet the thrusts.

“You react to my every touch.” A kiss against Tim’s bleeding throat. “You ache for me.”

 _No_. Tim tried to ignore traitorous flesh rubbing against Ra’s thick shirt and cape. Ra’s never made a move to touch him, but Tim could feel the desire pouring through his body. Whimper at a harsh thrust, whimper again as the weeping head of his erection rubbed against heavy brocade, broken shriek as teeth bit into his wounded neck.

“My _precious_ Doll.”

Tim shuddered, back arching up into Ra’s chest, as he came again against already stained fabric, as Ra’s shuddered inside him. Warm seed staining his insides as Ra’s came seconds later, nails digging into soft flesh, rupturing capillaries spreading blood and the green liquid bleeding from his wounds.

Tim convulsed against the floor, head falling to one side, his eyes staring blindly into the Lazarus Pit. All muscles numb and unresponsive, _traumatized_ , like a puppet whose strings were cut and taken away. Ra’s puppet.

Ra’s pulled Tim up, holding him arm’s length, looking down the boy’s body. Dragging Tim’s face up to see his expression or what was left of an expression. Vacant eyes stared through Ra’s, uncaring of the glowing blood and semen dripping in great blobs of white down his body, the bright blue eyes were glowing like sapphire gems found in only the most expensive of dolls.

Tim’s eyes stayed vacant, staring glassily off into space, only looking where Ra’s directed his face. Lost inside his own mind, completely unaware, just… empty.

A doll. Beautiful, cold, and trapped in time.


	3. Pretty Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is plot and Jason

In the back of his mind Tim knew he was broken. Knew that in his right mind he’d never be doing this, the mere thought would horrify him, but now it felt right. Now listening to Ra’s, obeying his Master’s orders, was the only thing right in his world. Life was just easier when he wasn’t Tim anymore and Ra’s was content to let him not be Tim as long as he followed orders.

Which is why Ra’s Doll, and not Tim, was sitting placidly in the well of the car, leaning against his Master’s feet, and waiting patiently to arrive at their destination. He wasn’t required to think or do anything… he was just a toy.

When the car did halt, Ra’s was out first as befitting the Master, his Doll following immediately at his command. The Doll’s head bowed, veil hiding his face, dressed in the see through scarves Ra’s thought suited him best. Fabric to highlight everyone of his scars along with his grace as he moved.

It still hurt to walk, would always hurt to walk as he Master had made sure of that, each step sent pain up his legs. Ra’s told his Doll he was the mermaid; cursed for each beautiful, _graceful_ , step he took on land.

Ra’s strode into the nightclub, all powerful like the conquering hero, not bothering to look back to watch his follower. The point of having a toy was knowing that it would follow.

There was something just delicious about being back in Gotham with his Doll, in the Penguin’s club of all places, right under Wayne’s nose. Parading his pretty broken little toy under the noses of the villains he’d fought before.

Oh. Not just them. Jason Todd was siting at the bar, glass shattering and dark liquid spilling over his hand, as he took in the slim form of Ra’s Doll. _This was a nice surprise_.

“Mr. Todd.” Ra’s smirked as his Doll stopped a half step behind him never glancing at his shocked ex brother. “This is quite the surprise. Would you care to join me for dinner?”

“Fuck. Drake?” Todd moved quickly, almost vaulting across the few feet and grabbing the Doll’s shoulders, shaking the boy as he froze.

Ra’s watched calmly, amused, waving his guards down as they started to go for the kill.

“Do not panic I an sure that Mr. Todd means no disrespect.” He was grinning as he watched the Doll’s reaction. “He must think my Doll resembles someone he once knew.”

Jason sneered up at him hands tight on the mostly naked boy’s, young man, shoulder. Who was shaking. Jason looked down in surprise at the high keening wail coming from Tim’s mouth as he shook.

“Sadly my Doll is easily distraught when touched by others.” Ra’s whole body language screamed smug as Jason let go and his Doll fell to cower by his legs. “Perhaps it would not be for the best if you  joined me. My poor Doll, Mr. Todd didn’t mean to upset you.”

Jason could only watch, hands in fists nails splitting the skin, as Ra’s patted Tim’s covered head while he cowered and whimpered.

“Drake, Tim…” Jason watched in anger as Ra’s lifted the Prenteder, grinning as he pressed into his side. “What the fuck did you do to him.”

“Nothing that wasn’t past due.” Ra’s smiled lifting his Doll’s veil to show off the bright cold, _frozen in time_ , sapphires. “He is at peace now. I do believe no ones has beaten on my gates for him. Did you notice a dispearence recently? One of Gotham’s vigilantes hasn’t been seen recently, how heart breaking.”

It was. Jason looked down, chest aching, as he realized it had been months since he’d heard anything about Tim. Tim not this broken toy frozen in fear against the Demon Head’s side, then twitched and Jason’s heart stopped.

Tim’s chest was glowing. Jason had no clue what the inscripted words said, didn’t fucking give a damn, but they were glowing pulsing like a heartbeat. Tim’s _heartbeat_.

 _In Lazarus green_.

“ _What the fuck did you do_.”

The gaurds were swarming now bouncers as well, grabbing at Jason’s arms, neck, anything they could reach as he lunged forwards on the attack.

“Sir! Calm down sir! You’re not allowed to attack other guests or their property.”

That stopped Jason, making him look down at the frozen blue eyes fixed on his chest, freezing him in place and letting the bouncers and gaurds drag him back away from the superior fucker.

“I am sorry you feel so strongly Mr. Todd. But this Doll is mine.”

Ra’s turned with that, half leading Tim along, vanishing into the dim lounge with _Jason’s baby brother_.

“Tim… _fuck this_ you’re not gone yet.”


	4. Not A Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot and there's a side story now posted with Kon

Damian wasn’t sure what to think. They were here on Todd’s word, but the zombie wouldn’t tell them why, and it was very irritating. They should be out patrolling Gotham not breaking into one of the houses his Grandfather kept for when he was in the town.

Besides if Grandfather was in Gotham surely they would already know about it.

So he was surprised at the large, very warm, bedroom and body sprawled across the huge bed. That should not have been there.

“Possible target on bed in the upper bedroom.” Damian said slowly into his communicator, whoever the person on the bed was, it certainly wasn’t making any movement.

“Don’t touch him Robin.” The Red Hood’s voice was growling.

“Why would I touch my Grandfather’s latest concubine.” Damian sniffed really that was the only thing the person could be and just how did Todd know it was a man. “Do you mean to say we came here for a concubine?! Batman we should be patrolling the city not-“

“Shut your fucking mouth before I do it permanently.” The Hood was right behind him, shoving him out of his way. Damian would have laughed and sneered at the cold words but… “Get the fuck out.”

Damian did sneer behind his back but watched in silence as Todd pulled out a Bat approved sedative for the still figure. Then he wrapped it up in the heavy comforter, keeping Damian from seeing any more detail than one pale mangled looking foot, sticking out from beneath the covering as he stalked out.

“Fall back,” The Hood’s voice was harsh over the comms as well as right next to Damian’s face.

“What?” That was Grayson’s incredulous disguised voice.

“Got what we came for, fall back before the child fucker and his pet zombies show.”

When they reconvened outside, a few alleys away from the private residence, Todd was getting on his bike. Holding the cloth wrapped body in front of him like it was something precious.

“Hood, what is that?” Grayson’s eyes were probably widening behind his mask.

“Fucking package I needed to grab.” One Jason was hugging so carefully with one hand as he started the bike up. “Very important. But since you guys didn’t notice. Well I guess it’s not all that important.

Grayson was frowning, and Damian himself was shocked, it wasn’t like the catamite Jason was stealing mattered in the long run.

“Huh,” Grayson huffed, not sounding at all Bat-ish, as they watched the Red Hood race off driving one hand. “He’s acting weird.”

~~~

“Hey Baby Bird.” Jason petted the cold, frozen feeling, cheek as he hoped for the bright blue eyes to open. “Come on little bird, I know you’re awake.”

Jason wanted to punch someone when the Tim shuddered all over and curled tighter into a ball, hiding his face away and whimpering, he wanted to kill Ra’s. Boil the bastards body in oil, burn him at the stake, draw and quarter him. Anything painful and slow.

“Tim…” Jason’s nails bit into his skin as the boy keened but stayed in place. “Look kid. I know we’ve never been on good terms… But fuck. I’m not going to let that bastard hurt you.”

Tim didn’t stop shaking, just kept his face hidden, as he continued those soft whimpers.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, one hand hesitating over Tim’s back, remembering the last two times he’d touched his little brother. He’d tried to shake sense into Tim when he saw him trailing Ra’s. And before that…he’d been trying to kill his replacement. 

“Tim.” Jason’s hand fisted against the bed. “I don’t know what the hell that bastard did to you but I’m not gonna let him ever touch you again.”

Except Jason did know, or at least had a very good idea of what Ra’s had done. Just looking at the glowing scar across Tim’s chest told him that the Lazarus pit was involved. And from the way Ra’s had been touching his little brother.

That meant that Jason was going to call in some favors and get Ra’s head on a stick. Maybe that would cheer up his baby bird. It would fucking cheer Jason up to see Ra’s decapitated head. He just had to make sure killing the fucking zombie wouldn’t hurt Tim in anyway.

“Hey Tim.” Jason reached out and let his hand lay on Tim’s ankle. His jaw tensed as Tim whined and went stiff. “Do you know if I can destroy the pit and Ra’s without hurting you?”

Tim stayed silent and frozen under Jason’s touch.

“Okay I get it.” Jason patted Tim’s ankle again, growling under his breath, staring at the mass of scar tissue over his feet. “I’m going to let you have some time alone is that okay?”

The body shuddered again, head turning just enough for a panicked blue eye to stare up at him, making Jason curse more.

“I’ll be back with some food Tim. Have to go break some fucking heads in.”

~~~

It passed like that for weeks. Jason would spend all his free time just speaking to Tim. And touching him, making sure Tim understood that Jason wasn’t about to hurt him. It seemed to be working, at least Tim no longer started whimpering at his touch, or freezing in terror.

He was also eating tiny bits, but only from Jason’s hand, which was one more thing that Jason would be getting revenge for. Pretty soon Ra’s was going to regret ever touching Jason’s little brother. Just as soon as Jason tracked him down.

~~~

Two months in and Tim was doing more things on his own, as long as Jason remembered to tell him that was alright, and no longer flinched when Jason touched him. Okay never flinched unless Jason surprised him by accident but that wasn’t often. And he still didn’t have a fucking clue in hell where Ra’s was even on the days when Jason was fending of assassins and ninjas.

But he got help with that.

At least the rogues and anti-heroes helping him search for Ra’s cared about Tim. Jason still hadn’t heard anything from their supposed family. Even with Bruce back, thanks to Tim, no one seemed to notice that the smart Robin was missing. Probably because Dick wanted the fucking demon spawn as Robin.

All the bright fucking colors Dick worse must have blinded Dick to the obvious. That they had a fucking viper in the bat nest when the real Robin was terrified of everything and everyone now, thanks to the Demon spawns grandfather.

Then Selina dropped by, she was the only other person Tim wasn’t terrified of, and he still needed Jason in the room with them to act like more than a fucking pose able doll. But with that smile on her face…well even Tim seemed to be looking at her with interest.

“Hello Kitten darling, and Jason.”

Selina only semi swept into the room like a queen. She was too busy making sure all of her movements were obvious and then sat down on the floor at the opposite end of the couch from Tim, perfectly at ease to let him get used to her presence once again. For that Jason was prepared to worship her.

“Selina.” Jason arched an eyebrow as Tim slowly slid a few inches closer to her. Baby Bird always had been fond of the cat burglar.

“Don’t get up.” Selina snarked and let her hand against the couch where Tim was sitting. “I was talking to dear old Lexy the other day, I’m sure you’ve met, and he said that he had some contacts that might have an idea for helping Timothy darling.”

“No.” Jason knew what kind of things Lex Luthor would want in return. What he might try to do to Tim.

“Don’t panic,” Selina pouted, pretending not to notice as Tim laid down on the couch inches from her hand, before it turned into a smirk. “Lex and Ra’s have been having difficulties with each other recently. So Lex has decided to show his desire for such difficulties to end.”

“So?” Jason started pacing around the small living room.

“Lex knows a few magic users.” Selina said blandly, fingers starting to pet Tim’s hair, and she continued smirking. “He also believes what Ra’s did to Timothy to be tacky. So he wants to put you in the position to take care of Ra’s for him; since everyone knows you’ve been gunning for the Demon Head and would never think to work with Lex.”

“And return he’ll find someone to help Tim?” Jason paused, this actually sounded like a good deal, Lex got what he wanted without being tied to the crime and Jason would really get what he wanted. As long as he didn’t die in the act.

“Jason.” Selina leaned her head against the couch, her hand constantly petting Tim’s hair as the boy drifted off. “This isn’t a cure.”

“I know.”

“A good magic user can find some way to stop the mark.” That glowing mark that you only needed to see once to know there was something horribly wrong. “Can make sure that Tim won’t be hurt by Ra’s dying or anything like that. But… it’s not going too magically bring _Tim_ back.”

“I know that! Fuck!” Jason threw his hands up in the air as Tim twitched awake and stared at him. “But if I can kill Ra’s than Tim doesn’t have to fear that fucker anymore.”

Selina was silent as the Red Hood started donning his gear. Then she patted the couch where Tim had been laying, giving him a small smile, and stood up.

“I’ll tell Lex that you’ll be talking with him soon then. I’ll be back soon Kitten.”

“You hear that Tim?” Jason squatted in front of his motionless brother as Selina exited behind him. “I’m gonna make Ra’s fucking regret ever meeting you.”

Tim remained silent, empty blue eyes watching Jason, just waiting.


End file.
